Definitely New
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Max and Fang's relationship has been complicated. Takes place years after book 6, FANG. Oneshot. Pure fluff.


Prompt 023. Lovers

A/N: A oneshot written for my big damn table that was never finished XD Takes place several years after the sixth book, although I have't read it yet. This is pure fluff though :) Summary: Max and Fang are complicated.

How did we end up here?

Legs tangled, sheets on the floor, hell, there were even feathers all over the bed. I was still breathing heavily, and I ran a hand through my tangled hair. I turned to the dark haired man next to me.

"Fang?" He opened his eyes; he was out of breath as well, but his eyes were shining brightly, and he had a small smirk on his face. God, he was freaking beautiful. 18 years of my life, I'd known him. We'd been through almost everything together. But this was new. Definitelyyyy new. We'd been best friends when we were teenagers; a few kisses here and there led to a relationship, that even at my young age, I knew was love. But everything was too crazy. The flock kept splitting up. We couldn't be together when we still had to take care of the flock. And then it was like a permanent hold was put on us. Even now, that the flock was all grown up and spread over the world, there was still that feel that we couldn't be together. I didn't think my feelings for him had faded at all over the years, but this was definitely not what I had in mind when he and I talked about meeting up in Europe.

"Yeah?" He replied, reaching out to brush my hair behind my ear. His wing folded over my naked body, and it shuddered in happy, warm relief. It was just supposed to be a little catch-up. A little, 'How are you? I'm good, how are you?' Not this. But at the same time, this felt so right. One minute we were sitting in a coffee shop, talking about saving the world and stuff, and the next minute, we were here, lying in his hotel room bed. Doing things neither of us had ever done before.

"How'd we end up here?" I reiterated my earlier thought. He chuckled, his hands wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Well first, you emailed me and said, 'Hey, I'm in Europe, long time no see!'" He teased and I rolled my eyes, burying my face in his neck. This was the closest I'd ever been to anyone; I didn't usually let people in, because of that whole, wing thing, obviously. Even Fang I sometimes shut out; but now, here I was, heart and body completely exposed to him. It was terrifying.

"That's not what I meant," I chuckled, positioning my wing so that it overlapped his, making almost a little cocoon. "I meant...I thought we weren't going to do this...couldn't do this..." I slowly said, pulling my head back to see his expression. His eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"Max, the flock is all grown up now," he rubbed small circles over my back, making my train of thought start to wander. "It's not written in the rules anywhere that we can't do this. We're adults now." He pulled his arm back, and I mentally groaned in annoyance at the lack of his touch. "You do want this...right?" His eyes were full of worry and fear.

I cupped his face in my hands, pulling it closer to mine. My last few years after the flock had grown apart had been filled with a lot of different things. Some world saving, lots of traveling, even some time spent working for the government on secret missions. My life had gone somewhere weird, and I didn't even know if I liked it anymore. Sure, I kept in touch with the rest of my flock, emailing and calling, sometimes even stopping by for visits, but I missed them. And I really missed Fang. "Fang...I don't know exactly what I want. Except that I want you."

He smiled brilliantly, and I felt like the sun had just lit up the room, despite that it was 9'o'clock at night. He leaned in and kissed me softly, and I felt my heart skip a few beats.

"I missed you Max," he admitted, gently running his hand down my cheek and over my arm. "All I want is you back in my life," he stroked my hair. I smiled at him, kissing him a bit fiercer than before.

"Good," I growled into his neck as I pulled away. "Cause there's no getting rid of me this time," I smirked, kissing him again.


End file.
